1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of video processing, and more specifically towards systems and methods for accurate user foreground video extraction.
2. Art Background
Background subtraction comprises the removal of a background from a live video, the results of which results in a video comprising the foreground of the live video. Conventional video processing techniques use such background subtraction processes for video conference applications. For example, the foreground of the live video may be extracted and then inserted or embedded into a second background.
Although conventional video processing techniques insert or embed a foreground from a live video into a second background, the conventional techniques do not provide an accurate or clear foreground video. For example, pixels comprising a user's hair or portions of the user's fingers may be not be accurately represented by a depth camera and as such provide a poor representation of a user. As such, the extracted foreground video may appear to be of poor quality.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for accurate user foreground video extraction. The systems and methods may provide increased user foreground accuracy through processing of a depth image and a color image.